Who, Hymn? I Don't Noel
by Reigen Doki
Summary: "Snow didn't fall on the beach often. Not in Santa Barbara. They'd send somebody to clean up the bloody snow first thing in the morning." Major Character death. Shawn/Lassie. Depressing drabble...messed up title...


**I don't own Psych.**

**Don't read this if you're feeling depressed, seriously. I got myself down writing it…**

… .. . .. … … .. . .. … … .. . .. …

It was beautiful.

Snow didn't fall on the beach often. Not in Santa Barbara.

But it truly was beautiful. The white shore contrasted perfectly with the pitch black, rolling waters. The sky was that odd grey that reflected the city lights back so as not to be too dark. And the snow flakes. Shawn remembered always being told each one was slightly different based on the way the water crystals froze together.

Way to ruin a good thing with science dad.

Watching them fall, he could almost imagine he could make them out. They drifted down lazily, large and fat like silver dollars. It was nice looking up at the sky, so pretty and white. Better than the ground right now, considering where he was standing.

They'd send somebody to clean up the bloody snow first thing in the morning.

Call it whim or instinct, he glanced sideways right as a shady figure became visible through the snow. A few steps further, and he could just make out Lassiter's features. They both stood there for a while, just staring.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Lassiter finally asked.

"I'm psychic." Shawn smiled, a hint of mischievous and a great deal of weariness. "I talk to spirits."

They both laughed softly at that, not really a sad thing, but subdued. Lassiter glanced down at the bloody snow and shook his head. Shawn shrugged a little.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Shawn asked, getting and eye roll for feeding the detective's words back to him.

"Hunch…I was sort of hoping…" Lassiter shrugged.

Shawn nodded in understanding and they both fell silent, staring out at the ocean. Neither made to close the distance between them, the cold a perpetual haze between them. A siren sounded somewhere in the distance and Shawn dropped his shoulders.

"It's freezing out here you know." Lassiter told him.

"Literally." Shawn smirked.

Lassiter chuckled lightly in acknowledgment, tilting his head to the side. "I guess that was a stupid statement."

"You've always had a skill for speaking before you think." Shawn told him honestly. "Always been one of your better qualities."

"Gee, thanks." Lassiter didn't sound upset at all, just exhausted. "You always did bring that out in me, didn't you?"

Shawn scowled, glaring down at the ground, and consequently the blood at his feet. "We shouldn't be talking like this."

"No." Lassiter agreed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We shouldn't."

"It's pretty like this, isn't it?" Shawn, mimicked his stance, hunching over a little.

"I've never seen it like this." Lassiter sighed, glancing sideways and catching the sight of Shawn sticking his tongue out. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch a snowflake." Shawn murmured around his tongue. "I can never seem to get one."

Lassiter smiled, watching him for a little, eyes sad. "We can't see each other after this."

Shawn huffed, drawing his tongue back into his mouth. "No. We can't."

"We shouldn't even be seeing each other now."

"Nope. Guess it's just a Christmas miracle."

Lassiter glared at the blood again, snorting. "Some fucking miracle."

"Yeah. Some fucking miracle." Shawn shuddered. "I really wish we had more time."

Lassiter turned to face him fully, squinting to see through the snow. "So do I Spencer…Shawn."

"Lassie…" Shawn took a step towards him.

The snow was thinning, letting up. Their vision cleared, crystallized. It was like staring through a thin sheet of ice. Shawn and Lassie moved to stand just a few feet apart, eyes soft and touched with longing. Shawn lifted his hand. Lassiter mimicked the motion, hand hovering just inches from Shawn's. They chuckled, the moisture in their breath too minimal to fog.

Shawn glanced back at the blood momentarily. "You pulled me away from here."

"If I hadn't I doubt you'd have walked away willingly."

Shawn closed his eyes. "I don't want to let go."

"Neither do I."

"But we have to."

"Yeah. We do."

"It…it isn't fair." Shawn's voice broke, wavering. "It isn't fair."

"I know Shawn." Lassiter croaked out. "I know it isn't. I wish it was…"

Shawn opened his eyes, brimming with unshed tears. "I know it's greedy, but can I have one last Christmas miracle?"

Lassiter smirked. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who sees things, right?"

Shawn chortled wetly. "In that case, I think we both get this."

"What are you seeing?" Lassiter teased.

"I see a kiss goodbye." Shawn choked on the last word, but Lassiter just nodded.

He cupped the side of Shawn's face gently. There was no pressure between them, no sensation of cold skin touching cold skin. With one last smile they closed their eyes and leaned together. The kiss was sweet, settling on their lips like snowflakes. Slowly, the cold faded away, melted by a warmth deep in their chests.

Sirens blared somewhere in the city. Snowflakes fell and people hid inside, opening gifts and feeling love and warmth. Life went on. And on one beach, a lone man wept, each tear different as it fell as he reminisced on the first and last kiss he would ever share with the man he'd come to love. He never looked back to the blood soaked ground. Tonight wasn't the night he would catch death, but he would chase it down eventually and have words with it.

Not tonight. Death had given him a gift for Christmas. One he would take with him to his grave. But not tonight.

Snow didn't fall on the beach often. Not in Santa Barbara.

It was beautiful.

… .. . .. … … .. . .. … … .. . .. …

**Yikes. Is this what holiday spirit does to me? I shouldn't be allowed to write in winter…I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
